It Will Be Enough
by Hikari no Vikki
Summary: First, Midna destroyed the portals. Next, was the Mirror. So as they’re heading back through the desert, Link and Midna decide to share a passionate moment among the sands. Rated M for the lemon scene not shown in BW. Giftfic for The Writer Who Writes.


Story Title: It Will Be Enough

* * *

Author: Hikari no Vikki

Genre: Romance/Angst

Parings: Link/Midna

Disclaimer: Hey, (says this to Link and Midna) do I own this? (Link and Midna shake their heads and shrug) See? So move along and go read. ^_^

Description: First, Midna destroyed the portals. Next, was the Mirror. So as they're heading back through the desert, Link and Midna decide to share a passionate moment among the sands. Rated M for lemon. Giftfic for The Writer Who Writes.

**Author's Note:**

Okay, so technically the 'spoiler' from the gag reel of Beast Within isn't actually part of this, but it does relate to it. I needed something with a little more substance, and Link and Midna's last night together seemed a little more of something to work with, so sue me. XD

* * *

This was to be their last night together.

They were again camping next to the small fire near the Arbiter's Ground. Saïx and Xemnas had gotten closer with each day's passing, reveling in all the joys and beauty of Hyrule. He wished he could do what they did without having the nagging cloak of sorrow choking him every time he began to wish for an impossible forever.

He was of course, referring to his – as of yet – secret relationship with Midna.

But perhaps everyone else had already noticed, close as they were. Neither could be without each other's presence for more than a few moments, and they held hands while they walked as if the other would disappear if they didn't.

As for Zexion and Demyx… Zexion was growing in much they same way, joining into conversations on his own without having to be asked, and occasionally – Din forbid – starting one. He was smiling more often now; generally pleasant to be around, and yet he still managed to juggle these experiences with his need to satisfy his appetite for reading.

Sora and Roxas – they were the same as always. They were like best friends most of the time, but could easily slip into the comfortable relationship they enjoyed, and Link envied them both.

Not enough to be extremely jealous, but still.

He wanted that ability to switch back and forth between being a friend to Midna and being a lover. He craved that surety of forever, that certainty of eternal love. But he knew this was not to be. Even if he wished with all his might, prayed every second from here until they reached the top of the tower of the former prison, it wouldn't – no – it couldn't happen. She was Twili, and royalty for that matter.

He was Hylian… and definitely not royalty.

He didn't realize that tears were falling down his cheeks until a cool hand brushed them away. It was Midna, who had come out of their tent to the spot beyond their camp where he sat, watching the moon. Thinking of the things to come. They had joked, laughed, and truly enjoyed themselves these many past nights of travel, and generally tried to ignore the coming final day where they would part ways forever.

She sat next to him in amicable silence, her fingers on her right hand curling around his left. It was without its usual gauntlet and wrist guard tonight. Midna learned he left them off when he was even the slightest bit troubled.

But tonight, she didn't need to ask why.

She too had tried to ignore the inevitable. She couldn't take Link away from the life he was born to live for the sake of her own selfishness. All her wonderful friends had taught her the value of the heart, and the hearts of others. To do that to him… she wasn't sure who would be hurt more if that happened, Link, or herself. She didn't want to find out.

So she resolved to simply not bring it up.

But now all these dark thoughts came up to the surface, swarming her steady self-control with wave after wave of nettled guilt. She was tense, so tense that she had to struggle to keep her grip on Link's hand a light, pleasant one. They both had their demons to deal with.

Suddenly, as if struck by a Goddess's intervention, they turned to one another in the same instant, and both blurted out a quick, "We should talk." Link blushed, and Midna blinked.

"I'll go first," Link mumbled. Midna nodded, stunned. "What is it that troubles you?"

Link laughed quietly, and what about to say, "Do you need to ask?" But, of course, she had. So he decided to begin with the biggest of his troubles. "Us. Not us as in, we can't work out, but… more like we work out too perfectly. Given time, I'm certain we could grow to love each other so much that we wouldn't know what to do with our love." Midna chuckled. "I could think of a few things…" she said wistfully, a sly finger automatically beginning to trail across his chin. He took her hand, his expression fixed into a serious scowl.

"Midna… you wanted to talk. I want to talk." Midna, recovering herself, nodded, and backed off. She looked up at the moon, the feelings once again swarming her, consuming her. She wanted to talk about her feelings, if only to get them out, but she had to hold them back for just long enough, for Link.

"I… don't know what to tell you," she breathed, realizing the truth of her words, "I wish with my whole being that I could take you with me, just as I'm sure that you wish I could stay. But… I don't belong here. You… you know that." Her words choked in her throat, the lump trapping her words of comfort good and tight. He sighed. "Midna… don't cry. Please." But the tears came anyway, faster than she could imagine, all the emotions she'd held in since before she'd been changed back pouring out of her, since even before their kiss at the inn. He took her in his arms and held her there, pushing back her hood and burying his face in her flaming hair.

She untangled herself from his arms once she felt she could speak again.

"Oh dear… I'm sorry about your shirt…" he chuckled.

"Doesn't matter. As long as they're your tears." Then he did something truly remarkable; he smiled. She was completely dazzled. Link realized the change too; he felt lighter – not happy, but lighter. He leaned over and kissed her gently. "I can only dream to be your prince – or that I might find you in my dreams. It doesn't matter. I remember thinking to myself when I first realized that you were a princess, 'Damn, I wish I was royal.' But, now, it just… doesn't matter. Would it matter even if I were Twili?"

She shook her head. "No, actually. We're matrilineal. Zant planned to marry me through the means of his charm," she said, and shuddered. "Since he couldn't obtain it by becoming my primary suitor." Link frowned. "And you said you didn't have a prince waiting for you…" She laughed softly.

"I don't. I have suitors. Only one, now, since Zant's out of the picture." Link laughed with her. "You don't have more than that? I would have thought a princess as beautiful as yourself would have any single male Twili flocking to the palace, begging to kiss your feet." Midna laughed. "That's not how we do it anyhow. Suitors are tested to see if they're worthy of the magic that comes with being ruler, and it's a complicated process. Come to think of it, they whole choosing the Princess process is even more complicated. But, it's tradition. Changing it is taboo, since all we have is our tradition."

Link hummed in agreement. Tradition was the basis of many peoples. Take away their tradition, your take away their very foundations.

He took a glance at the past few days that they'd been together, and he realized something. They'd gone off during the night and had sex while the others were asleep. Sure, it wasn't something you wanted to do in front of someone, unless you were completely insane or some such. But…

They hadn't actually made love.

It had been passionate, heated, very good sex, but that was it. Just good sex.

He took a quick glance at the moon, took in its sorrow, and remembered a story that Rusl had once told him. He couldn't quite grasp the details. But it had something to do with the moon and sun, something about how they were once a happy couple that enjoyed the purest love there ever was. But while they were together, Dawn and Dusk were beginning to fade, then the Light and Dark could not distinguish themselves from, well, themselves. So they concocted a plan to separate then Sun and Moon, and it worked. Order was restored, but their pure love was broken and shattered across the lands to many souls who would meet, fall in love, and have that love torn from them.

There was a catch, however. During the few brief moments of twilight, when the Sun was just beginning to set and the Moon beginning to rise, they would glance at each other for a brief moment, and remember. And that would be enough. Enough to help them carry on and survive another day.

He chuckled to himself, and realized that he'd found the answer. During those moments he would remember his beloved Midna, and that alone would be enough.

"What's so funny?" she asked, grinning slyly.

Well, sort of. Her heart wasn't in it. She still harbored the dark feelings that bit at her will to restrain herself. He looked up and shook his head. "Nothing, my dear." He glanced at her tense expression. "You're so tense, Midna. Please tell me why. We did agree that we'd talk, so that we'd have no regrets."

No regrets. Those words stung him a bit at the thought from before. He did regret one thing. But he'd stay quiet until Midna spoke her peace.

"Hmm. Where do I start? I have much I still regret. The first… is that every moment I sit next to you, its torture. My body has become… accustomed to the things we've done these past nights and it's can't bear to lose them. I want to badly to just drag you all the way up the tower and toss you into the Twilight Realm, but… you have taught me to value the feelings of others, and if I do that… it will shatter what we have now. Every day you would live there would be a struggle to do just that, to live. You don't belong there any more than I do here. We belong where we were born to belong."

He nodded. "I think I've come to accept that. So… what are you going to do about it?" She blinked. "What? You're asking me? I was asking you!" she was absolutely terrified, her feelings running rampant against every nerve in her body.

"Yes, I'm asking you. I'm asking _you_, because I love you Midna. And I trust you to make the right decision." She trembled.

"But… I don't know what that decision is…"

"Yes, you do."

She stared into his eyes, his deep blue, loving eyes, and her heart stopped. Her sat the man she loved, trusting her with hot only their bond, but his life. What trust! Had that been what she needed from the beginning? Not his touch, not his kisses (though she had to admit, they were devilishly wonderful) but his trust. Her heart beat slowly.

She breathed slowly as her body began to calm down and control over her thoughts resumed. The feeling from before, the one that had nearly pushed her over the edge with guilt was gone. Only clarity remained.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Link asked quietly.

She blinked rapidly, brought back to the world of the living by his voice. She wasn't startled, but she hadn't expected him to speak.

"What?"

"I said, it feels good to get it all off your chest… your deepest fears, your darkest thoughts… it brings such a peace that you could only get by talking to someone who will listen to you until you finish, and then trust you to make your decisions on your own. Tell me it feels good."

She looked back at the moon again. Now that she realized that this clarity was what he spoke of, it really did feel good. The ghosts of the darkness from before still lingered, but they were gone enough to function well and feel almost her old self again. "Yes," she said at last, "it does. So how… what did I say to you? To help you realize it?" He chuckled.

"Really, it was something Rusl told me once. But, maybe…say, does the twilight have cycles? Something like a day and night sort of thing?" She nodded. "There are moments where the twilight is dark, and when it is so bright, it is almost like day. Then, there is the pure twilight that is the window that connects to the twilight of this realm. Link nodded.

"Then, when that moment comes, remember me."

She blinked, stunned. "Remember you?" He nodded again. "Yes. Because even though we're apart, and we don't have each other anymore, we can always remember." Then he smiled the crooked smile that made her toes curl in pleasure. "Because… it will be enough." Link said with finality.

Then he moved against her, but did not kiss her. He held his right hand against her back, and her chin in his left. "Midna, I do still have one regret, but it no regret that I can actually smooth over with words. All these past nights we've come together and had sex, to me, that's all it was. Very good sex, but just sex. Midna, I want to have you, body and soul. I want to make love to you."

Midna's breath ghosted his face, tickling the bits of stubble that gave him his strangely romantic roughed up look. She realized, as she thought back through all their nights together that… she felt the exact same way.

To answer him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and closed the break between them. The kiss was strangely electric, Link's left hand moving to brace her neck, a kiss that was very different from any kiss they'd shared. Their bodies pushed together in perfect sync, heartbeats beginning to beat just the tiniest bit faster.

When they pulled away, Link laid Midna down on the sand and let his eyes trail down her beautiful body. "Oh my darling Midna," he whispered, "you're so beautiful. So lovely…" He slid against the sand so that his shirt brushed her scantily clothed chest. Link caressed her cheek, marveling at its smoothness, and he let out a low moan of pleasure. Midna's already electric charged senses sharpened through the sound, a familiar pulsing heat pooling just below her gut. He leaned closer to her face and brushed his face against her for a moment before she stopped laying there stunned and a hand flew to grasp his hair. She didn't say anything, but she was being clear she wanted to move just a little bit faster.

So he obeyed. He kissed her deeply, another sparking kiss, and these kisses trailed down her jaw line, and back up near her ear, the kisses a pleasant but searing heat in the cold desert air. Her hands flew to his chest, anxious, but he pulled back to stop her. He flashed her a warning glance. She got the message and backed off.

Picking up where he left off, Link kiss down from his ear down to the jugular, which he licked thoroughly before sucking. She wasn't prepared for that. Her hips bucked, and he quickly moved to hold them back, chuckling. "Easy, love. Just relax. I'll take this as long as I like, so just lay back won't you?"

Reluctantly, she obeyed. He removed her top, telling her to move so that he could remove her arms from their sleeves. He let her lie against it so the cold sand wouldn't chill her, though he planned on making her plenty warm later. His hands set to work along with his mouth, trailing all over her tender skin and the heat below her gut intensified tenfold as his skilled, wet tongue teased her half-stiff nipples to a painful hardening that made her groan. "Oh, Din! Goddesses! Oh…" Link only smiled. He liked it when they had grass to swallow the sound, but they had no such grass here. Now that he was fulfilling his last regret, he didn't care if they heard. He doubted they would anyway, since they were pretty far from camp.

"You have permission to remove my shirt now, Princess," he whispered huskily. Her hands, stiff from not having been used throughout his assault, trembled as they undid the strings of the cotton and pulled the white material over his head and somewhere else other than on him. They sprung back to life once they touch skin, however, yet their caresses were loving; and grew more so as Link moaned into her shoulder when they brushed over the slight bulge in his trousers.

"All right, all right… that's… lie back…" Link managed to choke out. She obeyed, but smiled. "What happened to going slow?" He growled, and proceeded to remove her skirt in response. He flashed her a wicked grin that shot a spark of heat along her spine that told her she should _not_ have said that, and now she was going to pay.

She half-whimpered, knowing her wouldn't hurt her, but definitely afraid of having her comment from several nights ago coming back to her. But… he wouldn't do that either.

He slid back against the sand, heated kisses trailing cool blue tattooed skin, hands trailing, massaging her tender thighs so much that her clear fluid leaked quicker as his mouth neared her entrance. "Link… stop… teasing…" He glanced up, and sighed silently. He had to do something. So he moved lower, and nipped at her clit enough to pull it to his lips. Midna moaned. Loudly. More than once. Link licked, and licked, often darting past her clit without thinking. But finally he managed to pull himself back to reality and he looked up.

"Midna… now I want you to do… exactly what I just did to you."

The just barely on the edge feeling consumed her, and she quickly obeyed him, stripping his pants and freeing him of their confines. "Ahh…" he sighed. It wasn't fully erect, but he definitely had something going for him at that moment in time. She licked her lips at stir up some saliva, and moved to take him into her mouth.

Link threw his head back, not caring to hold in his moans of pleasure. A warm pang shot through his heart, the one he recognized as love. He was feeling it… and more. Midna's heated mouth worked wonders to finish the erection, and soon it was standing proudly, ready for taking.

He pulled back from the haze of passion to push Midna back down against the ground. They were still for a moment, breathing heavy, sweat covering their bodies with the lightest of sheens. "Ready, my love? Do you need me to…?"

She shook her head. "No. Just… do it. Make love to me, my beloved. My precious… Take me, Link." They kissed, deeply and passionately, their battle of tongues adding to the tension. He pulled away, not wanting to waste Midna's work, and he positioned himself quickly, his hands on the ground by her sides. He pressed himself against her entrance, and twitched more. It was almost painful. He tried to be slow, so she wouldn't feel hurt. But instead, but moaned they deeper he went, and cried out as her passion heightened.

He stilled a moment, letting her get used to the feeling again, And their eyes locked. This, too, felt different. It was filled with so much love that they both felt as though their hearts would burst. She nodded, giving him the signal to move. Slowly, he pulled out of her, but only enough so that he could thrust back in. He did, and she cried out, his head snapping to her.

"No, no, it's all right… that felt… amazing. Do that again. Faster."

He obeyed. Soon, he couldn't help himself, and he thrust even faster with each escalation of heat and passion, the energy crawling, racing within him so fast he lost control of himself. Midna was much in the same, first simply receiving his thrusts, but soon rising up to meet them, eager to feel that feeling again and again…

Link changed his angle ever so slightly, and at once, he knew he'd hit her spot. She moaned, screamed, or some strangely arousing mix of both, but he knew he had to keep hitting that spot. They way it made her walls pulse around him was bringing him dangerously close to the edge, and he went for it.

He thrust, she met the thrust, and it became a wild whirlwind neither could control. Finally, he went just a little bit deeper, hitting that same, tender spot. Midna froze, the orgasm hitting her full force, her walls contracting so quickly that Link wasn't far behind and saw stars when he experienced his own.

This was the moment.

That same, hauntingly beautiful clarity enveloped them, and Link finally fell against her, completely spent. He had just enough energy to pull out of her and lie next to her on the sand, breathing heavily, then sit up and lean over her. "I… love you… so much. I don't think I'll ever stop," he whispered, tears falling against her face that she didn't bother to wipe away.

"Oh, Link…" she replied, shaking her head, "don't say that… it makes it so much harder to leave you." But through his sorrow, his pain, he smiled. "But you'll remember me?"

She nodded. "Always. Until the end of my days." He leaned down to kiss her for a long, long while. When he looked up he said, "We should get back to our tent. As exhausted as I feel, I'd rather not fall asleep on the sand, naked and without shelter." He looked down at her again. "Shall we, beloved?"

She nodded, taking his hand and gathering her clothes. "Yes, we shall."

This was their last night. Spent in true love, it created a moment that would exist eternally in their hearts. They would remember this night for all of their lives, with each passing of day to night. And, of course… it would be enough for them both.

* * *

Oh wow. Sheesh… I… wow. I honestly don't know what to say… well, maybe a few things.

Things like that story between the sun and the moon, I made that up. But I think it went very, very well with this story. My theory about the Twili royalty and whatnot, that just sort of tumbled out of me as well. No one knows exactly what Twili royalty are like, so I made my own stuff up. So… yeah.

But… dang. I did this in a single day, that's amazing. Well, here's to you, my friend. (The Writer Who Writes)

~ Hikari no Vikki


End file.
